Onward (film)
| starring = | music = * Jeff Danna }} | cinematography = | editing = Catherine Apple | studio = | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (North America) 20th Century Studios (International) | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Onward is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated urban fantasy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios, 20th Century Fox Animation, TSG Entertainment, Lord Miller Productions, KatzSmith Productions and Chernin Entertainment for Walt Disney Pictures in North America and 20th Century Studios in International. It is directed by Dan Scanlon, produced by Kori Rae, John Francis Daley, Jonathan Goldstein, John Davis and Peter Chernin, and stars the main voices of Tom Holland, Chris Pratt, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Octavia Spencer, Bruce Campbell, Ray Wise, Michael Kenneth Williams, Margot Robbie, Ali Wong, Michelle Rodriguez, Lena Waithe, Mel Rodriguez, Sam Neil and Nicolas Cage. It is scheduled to be released on March 6, 2020. Premise Set in a fantastical world, where the populace once had magic, two teenage elf brothers, Ian and Barley Lightfoot, receive a wizard's staff as a prearranged gift from their father, who died before Ian was born and when Barley was too young to remember him. The staff came with a spell that will bring him back for only 24 hours, so his sons can meet him. Prompted by Barley, Ian uses the spell, only to end up with just his father's legs. This causes the brothers to go on a quest for a way to bring back the rest of their father before the time is up. Voice cast * Tom Holland as Ian Lightfoot, a teenaged elf who is Barley's brother and Laurel's son. * Chris Pratt as Barley Lightfoot, Ian's brother and Laurel's son who longs for a magical quest. * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Laurel Lightfoot, the widowed mother of Ian and Barley. * Octavia Spencer as Corey, a manticore restaurant owner who Ian and Barley go to for help on their quest. * Ali Wong as Gore, a faun cop * Lena Waithe as Specter, a cyclops cop * Mel Rodriguez as Colt Bronco, a centaur cop and Laurel's boyfriend. * Bruce Campbell * Ray Wise * Michael Kenneth Williams * Margot Robbie * Michelle Rodriguez * Sam Neil * Nicolas Cage Production In July 2017, Pixar and Chernin announced a "suburban fantasy world" film at the D23 Expo, with Scanlon directing and Rae producing with Goldstein, Daley, Davis and Chernin while Seth Grahame-Smith, David Katzenberg, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller served as executive producers. The film is inspired by Scanlon's father's death when Scanlon and his brother were younger, and their relationship. Scanlon decided to write the story after hearing an audio clip of his father. On December 12, 2018, the title was revealed, while C. S. Anderson was announced to be co-writing the script with Scanlon, Daley and Goldstein. Casting On December 12, 2018, Holland, Chris Pratt, Julia Louis-Dreyfus and Octavia Spencer were announced as starring in the film. While having recorded most of their lines separately, Holland and Pratt did some of their recording sessions together since, according to Scanlon, "they've worked together before and hung out together". On December 17, 2019, Ali Wong, Lena Waithe and Mel Rodriguez joined the cast of the film. Music On April 16, 2019, Mychael and Jeff Danna, who previously composed the score for Pixar's The Good Dinosaur, were revealed to be composing the film's score. On February 12, 2020, Brandi Carlile revealed that she recorded the film's end-credit song "Carried Me with You", written by her, Phil and Tim Hanseroth.Brandi Carlile to Sing End Credits Song for Disney and Pixar's ONWARD Release Onward is scheduled to be released on March 6, 2020 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in North America and 20th Century Studios outside of North America . Marketing On May 29, 2019, two stills from the film, featuring Barley, Ian and their mother, were revealed. The following day, the film's teaser poster was released, and the teaser trailer debuted during ABC's broadcast of the 2019 NBA Finals. The trailer was also shown with Toy Story 4 and Spider-Man: Far From Home. An official trailer was released on October 10, 2019. Another trailer was released on December 17, 2019. Lawsuit On January 27, 2020 ; a lawsuit was filed by San Francisco tattoo artist named Sweet Cecily Daniher claiming that Pixar plagiarized her Unicorn Van design for the Van owned by Barley Lightfoot in the film. According to court documents Daniher has since 2014 owned a "tremendously cool, dark blue and/or purple 1972 Chevrolet G10 van, with red shag carpeting, red velour walls and seating, and a white shag carpet roof" with a unicorn mural painted on the side. Christened the "Vanicorn", Daniher claimed that after it was feature in a "The Best of San Francisco Magazine" (published in July 2017) she was contacted in September 2018 by a Pixar representative who wished to rent the van for use in a one day music festival for Pixar employees and their families. She was assured that the "Vanicorn" "would just be a show piece and not used in any way other than a visual prop." On May 31, 2019 Daniher discovered the first promotional artwork that featured the van that looked suspiciously identical to her "Vanicorn". (However, it should be noted that the creature depicted on Daniher's van is a unicorn, while the creature in the film is a winged unicorn.) Daniher is currently suing Pixar for Copyright Infringement, violation of the Digital Millennium Copyright Act, violation of the Visual Artists Rights Act and violation of the California Artists Protection Act. As of February 2020 the lawsuit is still pending. References External links * * Category:2020 animated films Category:2020 computer-animated films Category:2020 fantasy films Category:2020s American animated films Category:2020s animated films Category:2020s comedy films Category:2020s computer-animated films Category:2020s fantasy films Category:American 3D films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American fantasy films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Epic fantasy films Category:Films about brothers Category:Films directed by Dan Scanlon Category:Films set on fictional planets Category:High fantasy films Category:Pixar animated films Category:Upcoming English-language films Category:Upcoming films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Film scores by Mychael Danna Category:Film scores by Jeff Danna Category:20th Century Fox Animation films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Films produced by Jonathan Goldstein Category:Films produced by John Francis Daley Category:Films produced by John Davis Category:Films produced by Peter Chernin Category:Films produced by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Films produced by David Katzenberg Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films with screenplays by John Francis Daley Category:Films with screenplays by Jonathan Goldstein